rbofandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
There are six stats, based on the stats in Ragnarok Online, that the player can train as a character levels up. Different stats have different effects on different jobs, and the choice of stats will often affect each character's playstyle. Str Strength (STR) increases the maximum physical damage that characters can deal with physical attacks. At 30 STR, a character will do twice as much damage than at 1 STR. Strength plays a predominant role in the Swordman and Merchant classes. It also helps Acolytes who use special moves and normal attacks as their main offense, as well as allows Thieves to do more damage per hits. Arrow damage, however, is not affected by STR. Melee attacks deal 90% damage at 0 STR and 149.8% damage at 99 STR, linear in between. VIT is also a factor, adding 10% at 99 VIT. ;Skill effects : * Acolyte's Blessing team buff adds 1-10 STR. * Merchant's Crazy Uproar adds STR. Agi Agility (AGI) increases the character's evasion and speeds up its animations (running, jumping, falling, attacking, casting, etc). Many of the classes require 10 to 20 AGI to gain an A-button combo move. AGI is an important stat for Thieves and Magicians due to their low HP, but is useful even for Novices and Merchants, who are the slowest classes in the game. Speed starts at 98%. The AGI bonus is 0.46% per point, or 23% per 50 AGI. Dodge starts at 0%. The AGI bonus is 0.1% per AGI, or 10% at 100 AGI. Some attacks have double miss chance. ;Skill effects : * Archer's Vulture's Eye passive adds 1-10 AGI. * Acolyte's Increase Agi team buff adds 3-12 AGI. Vit Vitality (VIT) increases the character's hit points (HP), HP recovery, defense against physical damage, resistance against status ailments such as Poison, and Super Armor. Swordmen has skills which are augmented by VIT, such as HP Recovery, Endure, and Moving HP Recovery. Any character who receives damage can make use of this stat. Max HP = 0.15% * Base HP VIT 1 = HP Recovery Amount = ( 2% * current HP ) every 8 seconds VIT > 1 = HP Recovery Amount = ( ( 2% + ( (2% / 3) * VIT ) ) * current HP ) every 8 seconds HP Recovery amount while Sitting = ( HP Recovery amount * 2 ) every 8 seconds Reduce damage: VIT reduces physical damage in two ways: * Damage is first reduced by 0.2% per VIT (-20% at 100 VIT) and 0.1% per character level (-3% at level 30). * Then, every 10 VIT (rounded down) reduces damage by 1 (-10 at 100 VIT). Angelus increases effective VIT for both reductions, by +15% to +60%. Super Armor: Attacks with power below 30% of VIT will always activate Super Armor. Stronger attacks will activate Super Armor based on the ratio, so power = 60% of VIT will activate Super Armor half the time, while power = 90% of VIT will activate Super Armor 1/3 of the time. Physical damage bonus: VIT also adds to the unit's physical damage, like STR/DEX, but with a much smaller effect. 0-99 VIT adds 0-10% to the melee/arrow damage multiplier. Status resistance: The duration of negative statuses is reduced by VIT. * Formula: duration = duration - (duration * VIT / 80) (min 1) ** At 0 VIT, duration is 100%. At 40 VIT, duration is reduced to 50%. At 80 VIT, duration is reduced to 0%, cupped at 1 frame (1/120th of a second). * Certain effects, such as Doppelganger's stun attack, aren't inflicted at all if VIT >= 80. Maybe all effects which can stop an action are ignored by 80 VIT. ;Skill effects : * Acolyte's Angelus team buff multiplies VIT by 115%-160%, but only for damage resistance and damage reduction. Int Intelligence (INT) raises the magical attack power (useful for Magicians and Acolytes), and reduces the damage taken from spell defense. Also, every 16 points of INT raises the potency of the Acolyte's Heal spell. INT also affects maximum SP and SP recovery rate, which is useful for any class who's going to rely on spamming skills as often as possible. Max SP = 0.15% * Base SP INT 1 = SP Recovery Amount = ( 0.75% * current SP ) every 8 seconds INT > 1 = SP Recovery Amount = ( ( 0.75% + ( 0.5% * INT ) ) * current SP ) every 8 seconds SP Recovery amount while Sitting = ( SP Recovery amount * 2 ) every 8 seconds The INT factor for magic damage is 90% at 0 INT, and 130% at 99 INT, similar to arrow damage. INT also reduces magic damage, using the same formulas as VIT: * Damage is first reduced by 0.2% per INT (-20% at 100 INT) and 0.1% per character level (-3% at level 30). * Then, every 10 INT (rounded down) reduces damage by 1 (-10 at 100 INT). ;Skill effects : * Acolyte's Blessing team buff adds 1-10 INT. Dex Dexterity (DEX) increases the range of damage dealt by characters, whether melee, magical, or arrow. For Archers, DEX also determines the maximum damage dealt by their arrow attacks. For every 10 points of DEX, characters can also chain another attack into their strong attack combo. At 0 DEX, characters deal 80%-100% damage. At 99 DEX, characters deal 100%-110% damage. The lower bound grows by 20% per 99 DEX, and the upper bound can't be smaller than 5% (149 DEX). Otherwise, the bounds are linear with respect to DEX. Arrows deal 90% damage at 0 DEX, and 130% at 99 DEX, similar to magic damage. This is multiplicative with the random range above, so DEX factors into arrow damage twice. VIT is also a factor, adding 10% at 99 VIT. ;Skill effects : * Archer's Owl's Eye passive adds 1-10 DEX. * Archer's Improve Concentration buff multiplies DEX by 103%-112%. * Acolyte's Blessing team buff adds 1-10 DEX. Luk Luck (LUK) raises critical chance and lucky dodge chance, according to the game manual. It also increases crit damage and decreases enemy crit chance. Although LUK is not a mandatory stat for most characters, specialized crit builds make use of the stat. Crit chance: Minimum 1%. Every 1 LUK adds 0.5% to the crit chance. Crit chance is 50% at 99 LUK and 100% at 199 LUK, but there is some unknown condition for a unit to have less crit chance (by multiples of 5%). Crit defense: Every 1 LUK subtracts 0.3% from crit chance of incoming hits. Crit damage: Starts at 110%. Every 2 LUK adds 1% damage. Super Armor: LUK contributes to Super Armor chance, effectively adding half of LUK to VIT for Super Armor rolls. Status resistance: Negative statuses have their duration reduced by 0 to LUK/360 seconds. At 360 LUK, duration is reduced by 0 to 1 second. (May have been intended to be LUK/3 seconds.) External Links Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics